Best Choice
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: I Hinamori Amu bear a secret that I will carry to my deathbed. It would be best for everyone for it to happen this way. Not marrying my high school sweetheart in college when I had the chance was the best choice. Not telling my son who his father was was the best choice. Even if I meet Ikuto, I'll smile and congratulate him. This is the best choice for a great future.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Sorry for the long wait, but in all honesty, I cannot comeback after hours of learning to write a story. I am not that great of a person. I kind of changed the summary from prior because I preferred this kind of beginning, instead of a wedding kind of background (I've never been to a wedding so I don't know all the procedures). I'm only a naïve, young girl so I don't know what they say when they begin doing it, so please don't laugh at me (because I sure am).**

"_Ikuto, promise you'll love me forever – no matter what happens." The college youth pleaded to her fiancé._

"_I vow my unconditional, unrelenting love for Hinamori Amu (soon-to-be Tsukiyomi Amu, my wife)." His words reassured his beloved in his arms, but she wanted more._

"_Make me yours. Show me what you mean." Her desperate cries for him couldn't make him any happier than he was._

"_My pleasure." His smirk brought back all those memories from their sweet memories as naïve kids. This last meeting with him gave Amu the greatest and last memory of Ikuto – her son Yoru.  
_

_"I'm sorry, Ikuto. Just remember this is for your future." She thought to herself._

**Present Day in Japan**

"You never cease to haunt me, do you, Ikuto?" The rosette laughed to herself, waking from her sleep. As she went about her usual morning routine, she though back of the days of her son.

_From my many years with Yoru, I had to wake up early in the morning to take care of him. It had been difficult and stressful when he was an infant, but he's grown less reliant on me. I missed the days when he would ask me to cook his favorites for him. The problem now is keeping track of him. He's usually coming home late, and I wait for him. Of course, I would never tell him that. I do worry about him every day, but he's like his father – a roaming, free cat on the streets._

"Good morning, Kaa-san." In his dark, somewhat gothic uniform; Yoru descended the stairs in his wild, rebellious demeanor. His dyed purple locks tangled in his usual bedhead. His golden eyes gleamed with his cat-like mischief from his mother, but the "cat-like mischief" was from his father. His carefree smile was his alone – not from me or his father, but him alone. His features seemed too mature for only a sixteen year old junior. He was just about too walk out the door without his breakfast like usual. Luckily I stopped him.

"Yoru, don't forget your breakfast." I slipped him a reminder with a piece of toast thrust into his mouth. With a nod and a mumbled farewell, he left the front door like usual. I'd better start driving to the hospital or my boss will be mad again.

**Amu's Beginning of her Act**

"Hinamori Amu, we should go out for dinner some time." One of the doctors offered to the pink-haired nurse, who seemed far more interested in her cup of coffee.

"Sorry, Yamada-san, but I'd like to keep business and private affairs separate." Amu rejected him smoothly, rushing out of the lounge with her warm cup of coffee.

"Hinamori-san, one my patients would like to speak with you." A nurse told Amu in a grave manner, slipping the room number in her hand and running away. This task may have been pushed onto her; nevertheless, her job as a nurse was far more important than pride. She made her way to the room. Before she entered, she noticed the man's file – _"Unstable"._

"My name is Hinamori Amu. How may I help you?" She looked up to the blonde in the bed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hotori Tadase. My request may be completely weird, but I don't have much longer to live. As my final wish, I would want my daughter to live in a happy family at least for a week. Her name is Ran. She'll be heading for her relatives when I die. For one week, you don't have to be my wife, but would you be her mother?" The scarlet eyed man requested of her.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked, unfazed by his request. As a nurse, she had seen people at their worst and near death.

"I wasn't the one who chose you. She saw you when she was visiting me. She talked about wishing her mother was like you. Please give this dying man the assurance of her daughter's happiness." Tadase begged her.

" – When do I begin?" Amu asked with a sense of respect for him. He still sought after his daughter's happiness even near his deathbed.

**Yoru's First Meet in the Park**

Yoru leaned against his usual tree, deciding to hang in the park for a while. A soft buzzing sounded inside his right pocket, yet after a quick glance at the caller ID, he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Are you just going to ignore that girl?" A man with similar hair asked the boy with a smirk.

"Ever been in love, old man? It sucks." The younger boy justified his actions with a few words.

"Tell me about it. When you think you've got them, they slip right through your fingers." He breathes out a lifeless chuckle in agreement.

"True, but the worst part about it is the lies. There is no such thing about white lies. Lies only hurt people and invite sadness into our lives… So what is a violinist from France doing here in Japan?" Yoru said, looking at the falling, crimson leaves. The celebrity took a quick look at his dyed hair.

"Why'd you dye your hair?" He asked, instead of answering the question.

"Sigh, how do you expect someone to answer you, if you don't answer them?" The school boy commented on his lack of manners.

"I'll answer after you answer." The man compromised. Yoru took a slight pause to think but decided to be the better man.

"I hate my natural hair color. It reminds me of that guy who left my mother." He gave his end of the bargain.

"I came here, looking to give back my revenge to the woman who ruined my life." The man sealed the end of the deal.

"If that's all, I have to take care of some business at school today, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm Yoru." Walking to the right path, he bid his farewells.

"What's your surname?" Ikuto asked him.

"If we meet again, I'll tell you." Yoru waved with his back facing him.

**Thanks for reading. I will warn you. I won't update as quick because of exams this week and school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. If none of you have noticed this idea was changed from "Amu's Secret" to "College Affair" to "Best Choice". I really hate studying so I guessed why not forget midterms for a while and focus on writing fanfiction. Here's what I came up with.**

"_Lately, Ikuto's been avoiding me ever since that night. Did I do something wrong?" The young medical school student sought advice from her tall, celebrity friend. In the small, quaint café, the two sat with their lattes in cradling hand; one had more caffeine for their four hour concert soon._

"_Don't worry, Amu. I don't think my brother means any harm by that. He's probably locking himself up in his music studio again. He'll be out soon enough." Her words were meant for support, but her friend was only dreading what mistake she had done the night prior. _

"_I'm not so sure about that, Utau. I mean I'm just a simple medical student, currently studying for her exams. If I don't make these exams, I'm no better than a waitress." The pink-haired worry-wart grieved to her friend. _

"_No more negative feelings for you. We're going shopping. It doesn't matter if I'm only a tad bit late for that concert anyway." Brimming with confidence and radiating beauty, this idol of Japan smiled to her concerned friend; but that friend was not at all convinced._

**Amu's Introduction to a Fake Life**

Near the edge of town, the professional nurse walked up the steps of the modest home's porch. She took her steps in strides, as she had been in life. After that dream, she didn't want to think any more about her past; but every other second she would think about it. The door opened almost in sync with the tap of the doorbell. It revealed a teenage girl, probably barely younger than her own son. Her scarlet eyes, resembling her fathers, looked up at this female stranger with curiosity. Her pink hair bore some resemblance to the nurse's, but her shade was a darker kind, if you looked close enough. This girl must have been Hotori Ran.

"Good morning, Ran. Sorry, your father couldn't be here for today. He'll be coming tomorrow. They need to make sure he's well enough to be here." Amu wore a gentle smile as she spoke. Ran inspected her for a moment then smiled big and bright, lighting up the twinkles in her eyes.

"That's right. I'm Ran, the one and only. You must be my 'mother'. Do you prefer to be called Oka-chan, or Mama?" She asked with a light, bouncy courtesy. Her new, yellow sundress fit nicely with her brilliant aura.

"I'll take 'Mama'. My son won't call me that anymore. He thinks he's so mature and cool… just like his father." Amu gave that bittersweet smile that intrigued Ran into knowing more about this woman's mother.

"I have this friend of mine, Mi-chan. She's very shy. Yo-kun just cares too much about other's opinions; but I'm sure she and Yo-kun will get through it. Anyway, you should come inside the house. I have a whole day planned out for us." Ran anticipated the day with her _new_ mother. Ran could so easily talk with her and could feel comfortable around her. Without having a mother for a long time, she had forgotten the great memories of having a mother. This _mother _brought every warm, comforting feeling directly to Ran, which she felt grateful for. She wished that she would spend more time with this woman even after this.

**Yoru's School Life**

"Do you hear? Yesterday, Yoru was smoking at the park before school." A faceless student spread a rumor about someone more popular than him because he felt the need to be accepted.

"I heard that after school he sent a whole group of full grown men to the hospital." Another attention-craving kid threw out another rumor. The rumors came after one another; each one becoming more and more ridiculous. The rumored boy just walked down the corridors with an apathetic expression. It wasn't that he was oblivious to those stares. He knew full well of what kind of stares they gave him. How they looked down on him and made lies about him to suit their own ordeals – he knew it all; but he let it all go, assuming they'll die down.

"Hey, Yoru, Ran wanted to see if you were free this weekend. She wanted to show you to her new mother." The blue haired girl offered to him, being familiar with him. It wasn't that long before the students around them began their own concoctions as to what was happening - these concoctions of that girl joining his rumored "nightly" activities.

"Don't try to act like you know me ever again." Death glaring at her, he went right past her. Even though this happened every day, she couldn't overcome the despair of being rejected. Her expression was pained and betrayed, but a smile still latched itself onto her lips.

"See, how mean and heartless Yoru is! Just when a girl finally held out a hand to help you, that jerk pushes his only hope away!" Even though they were just dissing that girl, they acted like they were defending her so that they could make Yoru look even worse.

**Yoru's Second Meet at the Violin Store.**

The sanctuary of the violin store always cheered Yoru up. The music of his favorite instrument, the utensils to make the violin sound better, the seclusion – it all was heavenly to him. He would only be here to grab another album of the guy he had met in the park, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yoru found him as an interesting fellow. Just as that thought passed through his mind, the said man happened to be right behind the cashier.

"Hey, kid, what have you got there?" Tsukiyomi Ikuto chuckled at the sight of his music in the hands of the kid.

"What is a renown nationwide French violinist doing being a cashier for a measly violin store?" Yoru retorted, scoffing as Ikuto gave him back the CD and change.

"Mind your own business." The "cashier" told the boy.

"Oh, right you wanted to know my surname, right?" Attempting to threaten him, He brought up the subject; but he was shot down as quickly as he brought it up.

"I'm not interested anymore. Anyway, do you play the violin then?" He asked, motioning to the violin strapped to Yoru's back.

"Oh, this thing – it's not much, just a rental." The student said.

"I could give you a better violin. Go to the park tomorrow morning, and I'll give you it. However, we'll have to see your skills before you can bear such a great violin." Ikuto told him.

"We'll see if the violin can take me on." Yoru smirked. It dawned on Ikuto that smirk reminded him of someone, but he guessed it was their interest of violin that resembled.

**Yeah, I started rushing to end at the last section because I have to get enough sleep for midterms. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. ReachfortheSky helped me with my problem of violin technicalities.**

"_Amu, what's wrong? You look even paler than last time I saw you." The short actress with flowing, wavy, and blond hair donned a concerned face, listening intently to her reply._

"_Should I tell Rima about my pregnancy?" Amu thought to herself, twiddling her fingers. She hadn't told anyone when she discovered a few days ago. When she first found out, she wanted to tell Ikuto; but he was avoiding her. _

"_What's bugging you?" Rima's voice interrupted Amu's train of thought._

"_I'm pregnant… Rima. I was just thinking about how I'd tell Ikuto when I surprise him at his concert." Amu tells Rima._

**A Father-Son Day at the Park**

"Hey, old man, how's your ex revenge going?" Yoru questioned him out of mild curiosity. In his usual, gothic uniform, he walked up to him in his dyed black hair with a violin strapped to his back.

"I'll tell you another time. Play for me on that violin of yours." Ikuto demanded him. The younger one could notice that his mentor was not in the best moods today so he followed the orders. He set his violin on his shoulder and his bow on the strings. He took a deep, relaxing breath before pressing the violin bow against the strings. Yoru grabbed hold of the note just right, but the violin wouldn't permit the sound to carry its justified resonance. Before another note could go on, Ikuto held up a hand to stop the boy and held out a violin and a bow.

"That violin's holding you back. Play with this." Ikuto didn't have to tell him twice. Yoru always loved hearing the sound of other violins. Yoru gently put his violin into its case and gingerly took the instrument from his hands. After examining this newfound discovery, he grinned and once again repeated the actions to get in a ready stance to play. The wide grin on his face softened to a satisfied, caring smile as he brought the bow across the strings. If you looked close enough, you could see the soft smile on Ikuto's face. Ikuto could tell that this talented boy loved the violin and he cared for it as if it was his own child. Ikuto hadn't planned on allowing Yoru play on his violin, but he wanted to see how far this boy would go.

"Now, play with this." Ikuto stopped Yoru after a few measures. Just like the last time, Yoru gladly took hold of that violin. Just by the touch of this violin, he knew that this would probably be the best violin he'd ever touch. Yoru repeated his actions and pressed harder than usual, accenting the note; but this time he moved his finger on the fingerboard in a way to vibrate the note. The rich note reached his ears, and at that moment, Yoru felt inifinite… unstoppable. A devious smirk spread across his lips. Ikuto could notice this new emotion and chuckled. The chuckle seemed as a signal to stop playing, and Yoru let the note linger for a while longer before letting it go.

"You did great." He patted his back, taking the violin from his possession.

"Is that the violin you're going to give me?" Yoru couldn't hold back his excitement. With a violin like that, he would play with it every day and care for it.

"Sorry, but this is yours. This violin is one of the best student violins." Ikuto handed him the other violin, which still made Yoru happy.

"Whose violin is that?" He pondered, not afraid to show his interest in that violin.

"It's mine, given to me from my father. I'm planning on giving it to my son." The older man replied.

"Why do you give me such a great violin?" The student asked.

"You ask too many questions. Besides, it's not like a burden to me. I like funding instruments to people with great talent. With the right instruments and the right talent, you could conquer Japan." The blue haired man patted his pupil's head.

"I've got to go to school, or my mother will murder me." Yoru said, packing his new instrument.

"You should tell me more about this mother of yours another time. She seems like a tough woman." Ikuto said, walking down the path.

"I wish you could meet her. She's probably the strongest woman you'll ever meet." Yoru commented, before running off in the other direction.

**Tadase's Condition**

"Don't stress over meeting your daughter for today, Hotori-san. You condition is already critical. We might as well not have you dying in front of your daughter." The doctor grieved, reading over the documents. Amu moved over to comfort Tadase as the doctor left, but he stopped her.

"If I die before she spends a day with us as happy family, could you at least stay in contact with her as a mother?" The blond requested of her with his bangs trying to cover the pain in his big scarlet eyes.

"Of course, Hotori-san. I'd treat her as my own." Amu replies with an absolute determination. He thanked her with a content smile, but he wouldn't speak another word.

**A Heartbreak in the Park**

"How's Miki doing?" The jet black haired boy asked the pink haired childhood friend in the park.

"She's fine, but her head's stuck in that artist book of hers." Her statement wasn't anything big, but Yoru liked it still. Ran could see the kind, sincere affinity he had for Miki. She could see it so well that she couldn't hold herself back.

"Why does Mi-chan allow you to take the blame for everything? Because of other people's opinion, Mi-chan won't stay by your side. Isn't Mi-chan being cruel? If I were her, I wouldn't care as long as you're by my side." Questions Ran thought in her head just fell from her mouth naturally. Yoru's soft expression hardened into an ice cold glare. He didn't even notice her practical love confession.

"Ran, don't talk mean about Miki. She should be with a man who deserves her love, not a guy who would put her through hardships. She should enjoy her school life." With a suppressed temper, Yoru scolded Ran.

"What do you love about Miki? I'm right here and practically crying for your attention, but you only look at her. What so great about some quiet person with no character. She's just the same as—" The cruel thoughts that originated from her love kept flowing out of her mouth; but Yoru wouldn't take any more. He clasped his hand on her mouth, looking at her hard, hard eyes. Ran with running tears could barely take this heartless gaze directed at her; she could feel every part of her breaking – her mind, her soul, and especially her heart.

"Don't speak another word." His words were like swords piercing her in every vital spot. His gaze lingered on her, and he walked away into a different section in the park.

**Ikuto's Concert in the Past**

_The pregnant woman stood at the back of the backstage, waiting for Ikuto's concert to be finished. She held an apprehensive expression on her face, when Ikuto's manager walked up to her. In a hushed tone, the manager led her to a private room discreetly._

"_Have you thought about what I told a few weeks ago?" The woman asked her._

"_I was planning on leaving Ikuto, but after a few days of thinking, I want to stay with Ikuto and raise our child together." She spoke with a sense of divine stubbornness._

"_You'll ruin Ikuto's career with your shotgun wedding! Haven't you ever thought about Ikuto? If Ikuto and you were to marry, you'd be the only one happy. Ikuto would miss this spotlight. Are you willing to ruin his life?" The agent spoke as if she were superior to her._

**It's Not Ran's Day Today**

The pink haired nurse didn't need to walk up the steps of the porch; her "daughter" ran from the porch into her arms.

"What's wrong, Ran?" Amu's soothing voice meets Ran's ears, but Ran replied, "Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Ran; but your father has reached a critical condition. He won't be able to be here for a while now." She informs the girl who froze in her arms. "Ran, are you there?"

"Mama, why is this world too cruel? The guy I love loves my friend. I treasure my friend, but my love is changing me into such a meanie. It made me say mean things about Mi-chan. My father is dying, and I can't do anything to help. Can you please tell me why this world is so mean?" Ran blurted out all her problems, holding tightly onto her "Mama".

"It just means you're strong, Ran. The world throws the hardest battles at the strongest people." Amu patted her head.

"You can only say that because you haven't been through anything hard. You adults tell us to do these things when you haven't even faced them." Her heart couldn't accept these words that Amu gave her. Just because Ran was strong she had to face these things.

"I've been through things as well. I had to let go of the man I was madly in love with because he deserved a happier life somewhere better. I don't want to tie him down to me, when he could climb great heights. I am now a single mother with his son, and I'm as happy as I would have been." With a sad, broken smile, she gave her life story to this young girl.

"If that's true, then why do you have such an expression? You're lying to me. You know you loved him and you still love him right now. You would've been happy with him, but why did you give it all up?" Ran shot back at her.

"I sacrificed all that for him to be happier. If I was with him, his life would be ruined and I would have killed his joy. Besides, he probably no longer loved me. After that night we spent together, he began avoiding me. No matter what I'd do, he wouldn't come to me. He would always say he was busy." Amu finally struck the point to Ran's blind eyes. Ran finally understood that Amu could relate to her. The two just hugged each, crying.

**Ikuto's Revenge Plan**

"Hey, old man, would you answer me now? What exactly are you planning for your revenge plan?" Yoru asked. Ikuto wanted to tell his boy his problems and he did.

"My revenge is taking her heart. I'm going to make her fall so hard that she'll regret leaving me. I'll make it so that she can't stand the fact that she'll have to depend on me. Since she didn't do anything intentionally, I'm not going to bother her, if I don't find her in a month." Ikuto gave a brief summary over the plan that made Yoru chuckle.

"So you don't know anything about her – her address, her phone number, her occupation." The teen laughed.

"Yeah, but don't worry I will find her. I have a knack for it." He stated, but that alone made Yoru laugh even harder.

"Good luck with that." Yoru said sarcastically.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Could you wait for a second? My mom's calling me." Yoru brought the phone up to his ear. "Yes, Kaa-san?"

"_Sorry, Yoru, but could you pick me up?" _The strong mother seemed at her weakest. Yoru just stood there surprised, but not as surprised as Ikuto was. Ikuto had heard that voice before, and he was sure that he was coming along wherever that boy was going.

**I kind of felt like writing two chapters in one today so here it is. I'm so proud of myself I wrote this whole chapter today, and it didn't take as long as I thought. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything. Okay, yeah, this is kind of where everything pretty much clashes together so here it goes. Hope it's not too sudden and wraps together.**

"_Utau, where's Amu? I've been looking for her for days; the results of her exams were supposed to come out a while ago." Her brother's words through the phone were somewhat incoherent because of the rain, but Utau could decode the vital words._

"_Ikuto, I'll be completely honest. You neglected Amu for a week and a half, when Amu was so stressed over her exams. We talked, and she was insecure about your loyalty and love to her. You had better apologize to her." The younger sister had no reservation in front of her brother with his inappropriate behavior to her future sister-in-law and best friend._

"_Utau, you told me two weeks ago to back off Amu for her exams. You know how long I've been holding back this entire week. I had to avoid Amu as much as possible if you didn't want me to jump Amu." His irritated, restrained self-control filled his voice that pierced the rain; and Utau could tell that she shouldn't be near Ikuto when he's like this._

"… _I-I think Rima knows something. Bye, Ikuto, I'm at a concert!" Utau hung up on Ikuto in fear that he might seek revenge. Ikuto dialed Rima's number, and Rima immediately answered._

"_Why is such a big jerk like you calling a girl like me?" Rima's cold voice easily depicted that she knew something he didn't. _

"_Rima, what do you know?" His voice had a slight edge in his question._

"_Just that Amu's somewhere off pregnant, and you're not going anywhere near her." The blond answered him with an alarming faith in her words._

"_Amu's pregnant? … I'm going to see my baby and get back my fiancé. Just watch me." He demanded with a stern voice, but Rima came back at him with something he didn't want to hear._

"_Ikuto, she decided to leave you by her own free will. When you find her, what will you do? Force her and take her happiness just for your own greed. Do you really love her?" The blond actress paused to let the words sink into Ikuto's head before continuing. "Ikuto, make the best choice… for Amu's happiness."_

**Clash of Blue and Pink**

"Kaa-san, are you alright? Why are you at Ran's house?" The jet black haired teen, carrying a concerned expression, pulled up in front of the home and ran to his mother and his friend up to the porch's steps. Amu laughed at her son, trying to ease his worry; but Ran just looked back and forth from Yoru to Amu in mixed, puzzled emotions.

"I'm alright. I was just emotional when I called you. Ran's one of my patient's daughter. Why'd you bring your motorcycle? What was wrong with the car?" The honey golden eyed mother inquired her son, looking curiously at him.

"Oh, I was just panicking; I thought I wouldn't have made it in time. Don't worry; my violin mentor is coming in his car." He explained to his mother, and it didn't take long before the car pulled up behind his motorcycle.

"What do you mean violin mentor? You haven't been pestering anyone, have you?" Her stone hard glare pulled the honesty from him; but he couldn't talk before the said man came out of his car. Those midnight blue locks of silky fur, those deep amethyst pools that she would drown in, the flowing, smooth way he moved his body – the traits that had been engraved in Amu's memory and heart forever were coming back to haunt her. For Ikuto, he knew that the figure sitting on the porch was Amu, his beloved – no, the heartless wench that broke his heart. She watched his steps draw closer and closer to her as if he was the ticking time bomb ready to end her life. Her eyes filled with more dread every step she watched.

"Kaa-san, are you listening to me? Or are you just gawking at him?" Yoru snickered at his mother. Laughing nervously, Amu looked down at her lap; her guilty conscience wouldn't allow her gaze to meet his without tearing up.

"Hey, Yoru, what was your surname?" The deadly man asked him; his unwavering gaze was directed right at the woman.

"Hinamori." Yoru gave him a one word answer, while trying to figure out how the appearance of his old man was making this atmosphere more uncomfortable.

"Amu—" Ikuto tried to begin, but Ran hastily cut in, linking the relations in her head.

"Tsukiyomi-san, what do you do for a living? Do you have a son? " She asked the question, thinking about what Amu had just told her.

"I'm a violinist, and yes, I do. What's your name?" The questions today never seemed to end with all this confusion. Ikuto was hinting off at whether she was a child of Amu; and Ran figured that with the pink hair and all.

"Hotori Ran." Ran cleared it up that she wasn't her child.

"Wonderful name." Ikuto commented sardonically and turned back to Amu. Right at that second, Yoru understood that Ikuto's presence was making his mother feel uncomfortable. "Amu, I've been wondering this; but where's Yoru's father? If you don't mind, I could help raising Yoru with you."

"_Tsukiyomi-san," _The over-protective son growled at the man he had respected and blocked the celebrity's view from his mother. "Never bring up that topic in front of my mother again. If you want to see my mother again, you'll have to behave yourself and make the best choice here." Yoru softly snarled his threat at him, cautious to not worry his mother.

"Don't you want to know who and where your father is?" The enthusiasm in his eyes showed as bright as day.

"My mother never brought my father up to me for a reason." The young lad told the elder.

"Then you don't know if your father left you or not." He smirked at him. Yoru could feel a natural familiarity to that smirk.

"If a mother doesn't talk about it with a child, it's pretty obvious the parent left the family because he couldn't take it." He stated the obvious, but Ikuto only chuckled.

"Don't you want to have a father?" Ikuto asked him, trying to persuade him.

"I don't _need _one." Feeling absolute confidence in his answer, Yoru said in a slightly louder voice.

"Yo-kun, Tsukiyomi-san, could you go somewhere else? You were making Hinamori-san so uncomfortable that I asked her to stay over for the night." Ran notified them, before creeping back into her home.

"Yoru, how do you feel about being called Tsukiyomi Yoru?" Ikuto's question was either a joke or a real question; Yoru took a moment before realizing what it was.

"Trying to hit on your student's mother…You're a really creepy pervert, aren't you?" Yoru laughed, taking that as a joke.

"What's with you Hinamoris always calling me a pervert?" The father asked, walking with Yoru to their vehicles.

"Don't you ever consider the fact that there might be some truth to that?" The son threw back a question, laughing that his mother had called him a pervert.

"Sorry about asking that question back there. I didn't mean to make Amu upset. The frustration in looking for my ex-fiance and her son just rushed out of me. Tomorrow, I promise to treat Amu better." He bowed his head in a deep, sincere apologize.

"That's alright. Everyone has those bad days, but you'll have to tell me about how you and my mother met someday." The apprentice conditioned before riding away in his motorcycle.

**I kind of made the majority of this chapter yesterday but I couldn't get to it so I quickly finished the end of this chapter before I study for my tests and quizzes this week. Thanks for reading and waiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. Sorry, I haven't been updating. I've been having all these events coming at me. I'm rushing the storyline so that I can just focus solely on Japanese language studying right now.**

"_Ikuto, you've gotta pull yourself together. You're a world class professional, not some drunk. That girl was just a fling that was pulling you back!" The manager yelled at her client with teary eyes, trying to grasp what was happening. Her client that was always calm and collected seemed unkempt and out of it. The forbidding, frosty glare he bore threw her completely off. Was this man her client?_

"_That's wrong. Amu was the one who pulled me up to become that world class professional. She wanted people to respect me as a violinist so that I wouldn't be ashamed of myself anymore. The music I play on my violin was for her; no one can replace her presence. I no longer have someone to play for. _I have no one_." Ikuto whispered the last part to himself, feeling the absence of her presence – her light. _

**Amu's Failed Attempt at Escape**

The long haired nurse crept quietly out of the house, trying to quietly shut the door behind her. With a bag in one hand and the car keys in the other, she made her way to the parked car in the driveway.

"Amu, why aren't you in your bed?" Similar to how a mother would address her troublesome son, the shorter pinkie looked at the older woman with scolding eyes. Amu grew guilty under that stare and sighed.

"Ran, why aren't you calling me 'Mama' anymore?" She tried to change the subject but knew how difficult it was to get past this girl.

"We don't want to cause a misunderstanding between you and the father of your son, now do we?" Ran raised her brow in a knowing look. A wave of shock overcame Amu; but living in a fast-moving world gave Amu the habit of recovering quicker.

"Are you going to tell Yoru about this? Or are you going to confess your feelings to Yoru?" The adult implied a threat. Suddenly the mother-daughter relationship had dissipated to a cold, harsh relation. Ran was not shocked at all; she could feel "the fear of losing your son" emitting from her aura.

"Don't worry, Amu. It would be better if he heard the secret from someone closely related in this situation. I'm just waiting until you or Ikuto to tell him. When that happens, I'll stand next to Yoru. I just need to tell you that every boy needs a man to look up to; and I think Yoru already knows his role model is Ikuto. Don't try to separate Yoru from Ikuto. Yoru needs a father more than a mother at his age." The young girl advised the woman.

"Why–?" Amu opened her mouth, but Ran silenced her with her utter serious tone.

"Amu, talk to Ikuto then decide. Give the man a chance." Ran said; she left the mother alone to think.

**Amu's and Ikuto's True Reunion**

Ikuto had expected Amu to be trying to sneak off; however, she was sitting on the porch bench in deep thought. He neared her to only a couple paces away. For a second, he thought Amu was _too _deep in thought to notice him; but it wasn't that.

"Ikuto, why didn't you tell Yoru about… _you and I_?" She asked him, putting emphasis in that last word. The man sat beside her but set considerable distance between him and her to allow her some room.

"Our boy should learn the truth by you, the mother he's known all his life – not by some guy who's just come along. Besides, I think he'd like to hear it from you." Ikuto said, staring intently into her eyes. The smile he gave with that last thought spread a soft smile on hers. She leaned closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He took the opportunity and pulled her closer by placing his arm around her.

"Yoru's just like you, you know that, right? Just like you, he wanders as if he was a stray cat. Just like you, he loves the violin and spends most of his time with it. He's curious like you." Amu giggled to herself, remembering the younger Ikuto in her memories and how similar it was to Yoru.

"He's like you as well. He takes the burden on himself to protect the ones he loves." Ikuto commented. Right when that comment fell on Amu's ears, she instantly recoiled remembering the vow she made to herself. He was disappointed to see her pull away from him, but he wanted to ease her back into relationship they had when they were in college.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

**Yoru's and Ikuto's Man-to-Man talk**

The son pulled up on his motorcycle in front of the house. Pulling the helmet off his head, the midnight blue roots shone clear from the jet black hair. He stormed to the smirking Ikuto and halted in front of the man who beat him there. It was fairly early in the morning still. The sun was just peaking a bit.

"Don't worry, son. Your mother's inside making pancakes. Haven't laid a hand—no, I meant I haven't held her. No, what I mean is your mother and I weren't fighting." Ikuto sighed, hoping that Yoru wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I'm just going to let whatever you did pass, as long as you guys aren't fighting. I don't want people I love to be fighting with each other." Yoru heaved a sigh of relief, plopping down on the bench next to him.

"How's it going with Miki so far, son?" He said, repeating the word he loved that moment.

"I'm going to talk to Rhythm about it. Man, you're getting old. Calling me son now, old man?" Yoru gave out a chuckle.

"I'm just really loving the word son right now. You'll know why eventually. I wonder what a father can make a son do." Giving his signature smirk, Ikuto remarked.

"Ikuto, behave." Amu appeared behind Ikuto, hitting him lightly with her hand on his head. She handed them both a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"I wonder what a son could do to his 'step-father'. You know how much effort the step father has to give to gain the love of his step son, right, old man?" Yoru breathed another chuckle, thinking he knew what was going on between them. Amu looked at Ikuto, and he gazed at her.

"Hahaha, Yoru, that's not going to happen between this guy and me." Amu told Yoru, patting his shoulder. Amu sat between Yoru and Ikuto.

"I'm not so sure about that." Yoru said.

**Thanks for waiting and for reading! Please tell me what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

**The Person at Yoru's Side**

"Thanks for visiting me. I didn't mean to absent for too long. Hopefully, I'll try to be at school tomorrow." The female teen with dark blue eyes greeted her best friend with a smile; she welcomed the brighter girl into her bedroom. The girl, who had just entered the room, wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for Yoru's worries.

"Why haven't you been able to come to school for so long then, Mi-chan?" The rosette covered her jealous rage with a bright happy tone. In response, the other teen breathed a lifeless laugh, thinking, _'Is it just me who thinks of us as friends?'._

"Ran, it was nothing much. I just overstepped my position. Would you like some tea? My mother just got some from her friend." Miki offered, switching the entire subject. Ran just gave her careless smile and nodded. With that, Miki left the room for the tea. Right at that second, Ran grabbed the notebook Miki would always have at hand. She flipped through the entire book, and all she found was Yoru, Yoru, and Yoru. The red eyed girl would have stopped it at that and assumed the rest of the book was about Yoru; however, the next page held the resemblance of the person who lied to her – Ran, Hotori Ran. She with a prickling pain gasped and thought of all the times she had deceived Miki into thinking they were friends. She glanced through more of the pictures; there were more pictures of Ran. She just dropped the book and held her head in her hands.

"Hey, Ran, sorry, but I have to tell Yoru that I love—is there anything wrong, Ran?" With a truly concerned tone, Miki asked Ran about her welfare. Ran quickly composed herself, kicking the book under the bed.

"Let's talk as the closest best friends, okay? Why aren't you by Yoru's side?" Ran hid her watery eyes by her bangs. Miki was glad that Ran had called her the closest best friends and spoke truthfully.

"Ran, I know you love Yoru and I am certain that you'd carry him through the hardships of the rumors. Why would I take your place next to him?" Miki gave a trusting smile that pierced right through her.

"No, it's me who has to… meet my father right now." Ran didn't speak another word before rushing out the door.

**The Person at Miki's Side**

The boy with hair like lilacs approached the blue haired girl swinging on the swings. Seating himself on the swing next to her, his cyan eyes braced themselves for the great, heavenly impact they would get from the girl's dark blue striking orbs. He didn't know how falling in love felt; but he was sure that he felt more than that for her. He was dying in love.

"Thanks for your advice, Kiseki; but I think I'll hold back on my feelings. I'll tell Yoru about my feelings eventually and laugh it off as a joke." The girl's voice seemed like the greatest symphony only a choir crafted by God could produce.

"Ha, a sniveling fool like Yoru wouldn't be able to take on a girl as passionate as you, Miki. Don't worry about guys like that. I can take care of you all on my own." Kiseki declared with his princely, commanding voice. Miki just laughed at how Kiseki's personality was so stubborn to change.

"Kiseki, thanks for the nice words; but you should be busy finding yourself a girl. I don't want you to help me as we grow into that elder people." Miki meant it as a joke; but Kiseki wouldn't have minded that. "Growing old together" was what he dreamt of their future.

**Yoru Sees the Other Man**

The next day arrived, and just as promised, Miki had come back from school. Unfortunately, it was the same day as Yoru's big fight. This fight wasn't planned; it was just that the rumors about Miki began coming up again. It began during lunch period. A male student was whispering to another about useless chatter.

"I bet you Miki is just hiding her perverted self behind that artist façade of hers. How else would Yoru have liked her?" He sneered. Yoru had barely managed to contain himself, thinking it would be better not to satisfy their intentions – annoying Yoru; but boy, were they doing a good job!

"Let's test it afterschool." The boy meant it just as a joke; but Yoru took it way beyond serious. Yoru stood from his chair in the cafeteria, ignoring any common sense, and threw a punch at the joker, sending him across the room with a bloodied nose and a few lost teeth. The boy next to him stood up and attempted to exact revenge; but Yoru with his cat-like movements kicked the guy in the ribs, probably dislocating a bone or two.

"Stop!" The scared voice flew to his sensitive ears, and he swung his head to see the girl he loved next to a strange lavender haired man. In that moment, the man who he punched slammed a chair against Yoru's head. Yoru fell; his eyes glued themselves onto the man who held back the woman he loved._ "Why won't he allow her to come to me?"  
_he thought.

"What are you guys doing?! Two against one is unfair, not to mention hitting an unarmed opponent is so uncool." The pink haired girl stood between Yoru and the offender. Miki calmed down, and Kiseki released his restraint on her. He hadn't wanted her to get involved with all these rumors from the beginning. The crowd dispersed, which left Yoru in Ran's care. "Yoru, what kind of reckless—don't get up just yet, Yoru!" Ran yelled at Yoru; but he couldn't hear her and just kept on going to Miki and Kiseki.

"Miki, who's your friend over there?" He set his lethal gaze on the rival. Miki just looked at Kiseki, who nodded towards her. It was a sign saying _I won't be mean._

"Kiseki. I've heard a lot about you from Miki, Yoru." The boy gave a curt smile and brought Miki closer to him with a wrapped arm around her shoulders. Kiseki and Yoru were crudely the same height, seeing each other eye-to-eye.

"Yoru, since you guys have never met, why not go to Tsukiyomi-san's concert together? When I asked him, he gave me four tickets." Ran jumped in before it got any tenser, threw a look for help to Miki.

"Sure, let's go, Kiseki." Miki said, earning a nod from him. Yoru nodded as well.

"Great, now c'mon, Yoru. You promised me that you'd buy me lunch." Ran skipped a few steps past Miki and Kiseki, heading for the lunch line. Yoru nodded and walked to get past Miki.

"_Miki, when did we become stranger to each other?" _Yoru whispered into her ear, only audible between the two. Miki quickly turned her body to look back at him; Yoru threw her a lifeless smile and walked on.

**Thanks for reading. Happy Veteran's Day!**


End file.
